Another Night
by ElliotNOliviaSVULover
Summary: The long awaited continuation of 'Just For Tonight'
1. Chapter 1

-1Alright, here it finally is, the continuation of 'Just For Tonight'. The long awaited continuation. This is for Laura, Sam, Scar, & Chantelle and everyone else who encouraged me to continue. Hope you all enjoy!!!

This takes place a few months after 'Just For Tonight', so pretty much about current time as far as the show goes. Disregard anything you've seen of Season 9 though.

**Disclaimer: **They still aren't mine, no matter how much I beg and plead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after 3AM when the buzzer went off. Figuring he had just forgotten his key Olivia buzzed him in. Two minutes later there was a knock at the door.

When she opened the door the last person she expected to see was behind it.

"Elliot, what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I know what I said back then and I was wrong."

"Huh?"

"I need you. Nothing has been the same since that night."

"El, I can't do this. God help me, I love you. But I can't do this. Not again." She said, not realizing her slip up.

"You what?!" Elliot asked, moving into the living room and pulling Olivia onto the couch to sit.

"I-I-I-I love you." She stuttered, all the while turning bright red with embarrassment.

Seeing her reaction, Elliot reaches over and pulls her into his arms.

"Sweetheart, don't be embarrassed about that. You don't know how much I love you." He replied, running his fingers through her long tresses.

"You can't though. You need to be with your family. With Kathy."

Tipping her chin up he placed his lips gently on hers. Hesitant at first, she allows herself to indulge in the kiss. Parting her lips slightly, Elliot slides his tongue in her mouth to massage hers.

Finally taking notice of how scantily clad his partner is, Elliot lets out a moan.

"God Liv, you are gorgeous!"

Slowly he begins to remove her light pink lace camisole, breaking contact with her lips once more, only to remove the top.

After being pulled into his lap to straddle his thighs Olivia is very aware that "Not so Little El" is raring to go.

"You know Liv, I hear Dean's being re-assigned to Oregon again."

"You know what El?" She asks, running her hands up and down his washboard abs. "Less talk, more action."

Taking her time to pull his shirt up over his head Olivia groans in appreciation of every glorious inch of skin she's exposing.

"Mmmm…I have missed this so much." She proclaims.

With both of them now topless Elliot picks her up and carries her to the bedroom. Quick lustful gazes are exchanged and Elliot begins removing her light pink lace boy shorts.

"So beautiful!" He moans upon seeing her bronze hairless mound, wet and waiting for him.

"Please, El, I need you!" She cries out while tugging at the waist band of his black track pants.

Shifting slightly he allows her to remove his pants and boxer briefs freeing his cock from its confines.

Now that they were both naked Elliot began trailing his kisses from her lips down to her breasts.

"El!" She gasps as he begins lavishing attention on her right nipple with his tongue.

Kissing his way from one side to the other he treats her left to the same glorious sensations. Olivia begins arching her pelvis up towards his causing him to start his kisses on a downward trail. Reaching her belly button he hesitates slightly.

"Tell me what you want Liv." He demands.

"You El. I want you. Only you."

"You're going to have to do better than that." He replies. "How do you want me?"

"I want your mouth on my clit for starters." She tells him, pushing his head down towards where she wants him.

Never being on to want to deny his partner anything he lowers his mouth and begins placing feather soft kisses all around her sensitive nub. Not being satisfied with just this Olivia lets out a growl.

"Alright, alright!" He chuckles. This time hitting just the spot she's looking for him to.

As he begins sucking and nipping at her Olivia grabs her sheets twisting them in her hands.

"Oh God El! I'm gonna cum!"

"Do it baby!! Cum for me." He whispers to her. That's all it takes and she's blowing apart like a volcano.

As she's coming down from her intense high Elliot slides into her.

"So perfect." He mumbles.

Even after only having been together only once months before their bodies are so in sync from years of being partners. Every thrust he makes, she follows with her own. After what seems like mere minutes another orgasm is taking over her body.

"Jesus Elliot!" She exclaims, letting the pleasure overtake her.

"Again? So soon?" He asks.

"See what you do to me?" She chuckles.

After her body calms down a bit Elliot flips them over so Olivia is on top.

"Ride Liv!" He commands.

Rocking her hips over him Olivia catches him staring at her breasts which are slightly jiggling with her movement.

"See something you like Stabler?"

"Something I love actually, Benson." He replies holding her hips and helping her slide up and down his shaft.

Growing impatient Elliot flips them back over and begins pounding back into her.

"El, I'm so close!"

"Me too, Sweetheart. Me too!"

Picking up the pace he thrusts into her a few more times causing her to fall over the edge.

"Cum with me El. Cum in me El."

That's all it takes and he is spilling his seed deep in her depths.

When they both come down from their highs Elliot slowly pulls himself out of her and turns her in his arms to spoon.

"I love you Livy!" He mumbles into her hair as she drifts off in his arms.

It was just after 3AM when the buzzer went off. Thinking to herself "What the hell?!" Olivia gets up and heads to the door.

"Yes?"

"Olivia, it's me, I forgot my key."

Two minutes later he's walking in her door. Dean Porter. Her, dare she say it, boyfriend. It had all been a cruel taunting dream.


	2. Chapter 2

-1This is for Mary for encouraging me to update this story, thanks girlie!!!!

The thing to remember when reading this, this story takes place around 3-4 months after 'Just For Tonight'

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, still trying to get them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She should've known it was only a dream. Even so, why was this happening now. It had been months since that night and honestly after the first week she hadn't even thought about it. Much. Of course she had to see him every day, all day, and having seen him naked changed the way she looked at him. But for the most part she was good. Except for tonight.

Dean had come in and immediately wanted to hold her. Something about a tough case. Not only was she majorly sexually frustrated now but he made it worse with that comment. He didn't know a tough case. She lived tough cases.

Sensing that she was tensed up Dean tried to get her to open up to him. "What's wrong Liv?" He asked her as he tried to pull her into his arms. He was met only with resistance.

'God I hate it when he calls me that.' She thought. Ever since that night anyone who called her 'Liv' might as well have been eating her Glock. Everyone that is except Elliot.

"Olivia, Dean. Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She knew he wouldn't buy this and frankly she didn't even want him to. She just wanted him gone tonight.

"O-Liv-I-A." He said, accentuating every syllable. "I know something's wrong. If you won't tell me can we at least go to bed? Let me hold you."

She needed to be alone. She needed to figure out why she was thinking of Elliot that way again When she'd realize it was because she still loved him, and she would realize it, she'd want to cry alone. Her secret emotion. The one no one saw.

"Dean, I can't do this anymore. Look I just need you to go." She walked over to the door opening it for him to get the hint.

"C'mon Liv, you're just tired. Let's go to bed. You'll feel better in the morning." He tried to pull her back into his arms and over towards the bedroom.

"I told you. Do. Not. Call. Me. Liv!! Now please Dean, go home! We're through." By this point it was taking everything she had in her to not start crying. She refused to let herself.

"Fine Olivia. I guess maybe I'll see you around." With that he took the hint finally and left the apartment.

As soon as he left she ran to her hall closet and grabbed the throw that had previously taken residence on the back of the couch. She had put it up on the shelf in the closet those months ago after it all happened. It still smelled like him.

She took the throw and walked into her bedroom, crawling into the bed. That's when the tears began to fall. 'How could I have every agreed that it'd be just one night?' She wondered. Whatever the reason it was still not making it clear why this was all suddenly bothering her so much. Then it hit her. Kathy. She'd been in the mood for some Gummi Bears after leaving work and had stopped at a bodega near the station to grab some. For some reason Kathy had been there too. Olivia sure didn't think Kathy saw her but she sure saw Kathy. She was showing.

Olivia glanced over at the clock and saw that it was 3:30am. She reached over to her night stand and grabbed her cell phone. Pushing speed dial 1 she waited for an answer. Just as he picked up the phone she sniffled.

"Stab-" Her sniffle cut him off. "Liv? What's wrong Baby?" He sat up in bed and turned on his lamp. He was just about to pull on his boxer briefs when she finally spoke.

"El, I need you." She managed to get out around her tears. God she hated showing weakness, especially around him. But she really could help herself right now.

By the time she finished talking he already had his boxer briefs and track pants on, all he had left to do was slip on his sweatshirt. "I'll be right over." He hung up and threw his sweatshirt on, grabbed his keys, wallet, gun, and badge and ran out the door.

Ten minutes later Elliot was pulling up in front of Olivia's apartment building. Wanting to get upstairs in as little time as possible he used his keys. When he reached the door he knocked lightly. He had thought about using his key but didn't want to scare her.

"It's me Liv." He said, hearing her walk towards the door. A few seconds later she opened it and let him in. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She tucked her head into his chest and tried to calm her sobs now that he was there. "I told Dean to leave." She slipped her arms around him. "I know this is the wrong time to say this. I know I shouldn't be saying this."

"What Baby?"

"I'm sorry. I was doing so good until today. The last few months, I've been okay. I pushed it aside." She was rambling now and she knew it. She just couldn't get around to telling him the truth. Not when he should be home right now. Home. 'Wait.' She thought. It had only taken him ten minutes to get there. Queens was a good 30 minutes away. Maybe 15-20 with the lights and sirens on. "How'd you get here so quick?" She asked him.

"Please, tell me what you need to say first. Then I'll answer your question." He was hoping she would say she'd missed him. He needed to hear what she had to say first. If she told him anything differently he'd lie about how he got there.

"I've been lying to you and to myself for months. I love you, too much for it to have been just one night." She began blushing and pulled away from Elliot, burying her face in the throw she still had wrapped around her.

"Livy, it's okay. Please, come back over here to me." He gently touched her arm, trying to coax her back over to him. "I love you too Baby. So much." He put his arms back around her when she finally came back to him.

"El, you should be here. You shouldn't love me. You have Kathy." Even as she said this she still was snuggling up as close to Elliot as she could get since he had said he loved her.

"That's how I got here so quick." He told her, running his fingers through her hair. He could tell she was confused as hell now. "I was at my apartment." She still looked confused. "In Manhattan. The divorce was finalized three weeks ago Liv. Kathy and I got into a fight one night about two months ago. She let it slip that she was pregnant with someone else's baby. I never stopped the papers from being filed after that. I've been in Manhattan ever since. Ironically enough the kids are with me too most nights. You happen to catch me alone tonight.

She sat there shocked. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about all this?" She hoped like hell it had nothing to do with their relationship.

"Honestly? You seemed happy with Dean. I didn't want you concerning yourself with my problems. I am so sorry. So very sorry Liv." He tipped his head down and kissed her on the forehead. "I do love you. I have for as long as I can remember now."

'How did he do that?' She wondered. He knew she was thinking about that. Knew she was doubting his love for her. "I wasn't upset because Dean left." She told him, now gazing right into his eyes. "I was upset because I had this dream about you and realized how much I missed you. How much I still love you."

"A dream huh?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood. It was only then that he realized just what she was wearing. His gray NYPD wife beater, the one with 'Stabler' on the back, and a pair of skimpy navy blue NYPD cotton shorts with 'Benson' on her ass. "Were you wearing this when you sent Porter packing?"

"Yeah. Think he noticed?" She chuckled.

"Nope. I think he didn't notice how incredibly fucking sexy you are in my clothes." He laughed. "Now let's see how incredibly fucking sexy you look out of my clothes." He reached down and pulled her shirt off.

Olivia grabbed his hand and stood up from the couch. "Come with me." She said as she pulled at his arm to get him off the couch.

"I fully intend to." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jerk!" She lightly slapped his arm and chuckled. Olivia led him back towards her bedroom. As they walked into the room she captured his lips with hers. She shoved him back towards her bed while trying to remove his sweatshirt.

Finally succeeding just as she reached the bed she pushed Elliot onto the bed and straddled his hips. Taking charge of the situation Olivia began tracing kisses down his chest to his stomach. Reaching his belly button and following his 'happy trail' she pushing his track pants and boxer briefs down over his hips freeing his pulsing cock.

"Mmmm…I have missed this." She continued trailing her kisses down placing feather light kisses on his tip. His cock twitched and she poked her tongue out to lick away the bubble of pre-cum residing there. Ever so slowly she ran her tongue up and down his shaft while cupping his balls in her right hand. After licking back up to the top again, Olivia engulfed him with her mouth. Running her mouth up and down his length, sucking licking and lightly scraping him with her front teeth she was driving him crazy.

"Liv, Baby. Keep that up and I'm going to need a break here." He moaned knowing he was on his bring from the glorious things she was doing to him.

"I want to taste you El!" She broke contact very briefly then resumed her prior activities. Within moments he was releasing himself into her mouth. In one swallow she got her wish to taste him.

Bringing her head back up to his she licked her lips and smirked at him. "So good." He cupped her cheeks and brought her lips to his effectively tasting himself on her. They continued kissing for a few minutes until he flipped her over.

"It's my turn now." Elliot let Olivia know as he started kissing down her neck and chest. Circling her breasts he purposely avoided them teasing her. He knew it drove her wild when guys licked and sucked at her breasts. A wild drunken game of 'Truth or Dare' with the squad and their ADA years ago had taught him that.

"El, please!" She begged him needing him to stop fucking around with her.

"Alright Baby." He gave in to her and started moving his kisses to her breasts. He began flicking his tongue over her nipples listening to her moan. The sound alone was causing him to harden again. He didn't even think it possible for him to be ready to go again so quickly.

Olivia immediately felt him against her thigh and let out a small chuckle. "Looks like someone's ready to get back in on the fun." She reached down and stroked him once.

"Don't you know it." Elliot reached down and pulled off her shorts fully expecting some type of panties but finding nothing but her hairless mound. "God Liv!" He moaned loudly. "Why didn't you tell me that's all that was under those shorts?" She smirked at him as he aligned himself with her opening. "Never forget I love you." He whispered in her ear as he entered her.

"Never El. Never." She began to meet his thrusts, their bodies in sync as only partners truly could be. As she slid in and out of her he kept whispering to her of his love and lavishing her with passionate kisses. They took turns being in control during their lovemaking, flipping all over Olivia's bed each going from on top to on bottom never breaking contact.

Eventually it all became too much for them both as they teetered on the edge. Elliot thrust into Olivia and began to stroke her clit bringing her over to paradise as she screamed his name to the heavens. Hearing her cries and feeling her walls clamping down on him triggered his own release as he spilled his seed deep in her. Rolling over on their sides to face each other with him still in her they drifted off to sleep.

"I love you Livy Baby." He whispered just as his eyes shut.

"I love you too, El." She too drifted off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, see that little button down there that says "submit review"? Click it and let me know what you thought. I have ideas for more, not all smut either, and if you guys want I'll continue this more. But you need to let me know!!!


End file.
